The Cat with the Mistletoe Around Its Neck
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan is sad now, but he makes his way to the store to get his pet some food when he comes across his friends, Germany and Italy who are dating. Soon Japan said some things he regrets when someone is behind him...a certain someone... Rated T, please enjoy, MERRY CHRISTMAS! GiriPan!


**Today I thought maybe I could write all of you a yaoi fanfic of a one-shot, and this time I shall write to you generous people (who kindly supported me with your likes, reviews, ideas and such) to this one-shot where I celebrate the New Years and X-mas on GiriPan.**

**I hope everyone likes this fanfic called…**

_The Cat with the Mistletoe Around Its Neck_

JAPAN stares out in the world where the sky in orange starts to slowly and cautiously grow dark hue of blue to black, he holds in his hands a cup of steaming green tea that warmed his hands and gave him slight goose bumps. In his room is cold, just like the outside as it gets prepared for another chilly evening, but Japan secretly prayed a simple night where he doesn't have to worry about the coldness.

His dog barks at him from outside his room, but Japan feels lazy to attend to him because of all the feelings of betrayal and sorrow and loneliness all in one turmoil within himself. He hated the feeling, he just _hated _it! But he couldn't deny his old passion towards Greece, the one who broke his heart and won't even talk to him anymore. Japan didn't know what he did, but he feels bad about what he had done.

Japan gets off the chair, going over to the door and opens it to let his faithful dog in who barked and jumped with a red bowl in his mouth.

"Oh, you do not have any food?" Japan asks him, not expecting an answer yet pets his head. "I will go get some for you, just wait patiently."

However, when he made his way to the kitchen and looks under the cupboards, he couldn't find any dog food and realized he was meant to buy some more yesterday. With his fluffy white dog roaming by his side, Japan goes back to his room to change his clothes. He puts on his dark black shirt, dark jacket and a pair of jeans.

They weren't traditional Japanese wear, but he didn't have any other clothes besides these. And so, Japan raced out of the room and makes his way to the front door. Japan faces the front door, opens it with the doorknob in his hand and gets out.

"I'm leaving now," Japan said and he closed the door.

The world is very freezing, he shivered in the night as he gets out of his lawn and down into the sidewalk with some pocket-money and a few coupons. As his sneakers walk down the concrete floor, he looked only forward with his hands in his pockets as he thinks about Greece and why he was acting so was so concentrated about figuring out what happened that he passed Britain and America who seem to be holding hands and have blushing faces.

It must be probably because they were cold and didn't want to get sick, but Japan told himself to not take any notice of the 'couple.'

Japan starts to pace his walking, remembering pathetically when Greece was talking to a group of girls when he tried to speak with him. This was truly unlike him to be doing these things, but he was doing it and Japan didn't like this at all.

And out of nowhere, he suddenly trips on the ground and hits his knees. He wanted to sink on the ground, feeling so much regret for even loving him when he knew Greece was never, ever like the way he is.

"J-Japan!" someone stuttered and races to him.

The person who was kindred enough to help Japan up was none other than Italy, an Italian boy with light brown hair and worried aurban eyes looking at him.

"What happen, Japan?" Italy asked, sounding worried. "You're not acting your unemotional self, and that's freaky!"

From behind, Japan could see Germany racing over to Italy and out of the blue hits him on the head, Germany blushed slightly when he did that. Germany has his hair slick back as usual and is still its golden blond, with stern-looking eyes gazing at Japan who bowed at both of them for their kindness.

"Seriously, what happened, Pan?" Italy asked, teary-eyed from the blow on the heard. "Is something the matter?"

"No, Italy," Japan stammers a little. "It is nothing, everything is fine."

Germany puts his hand on Japan's shoulder. "If you say so, Japan. We're sorry about…uh, what happened with you and Greece."

"Yeah, we're both very sorry he stopped hanging out with you," Italy said. "He was such a good guy, and I thought he…" Italy stopped talking, knowing the bad effect it will cost with Germany.

Japan gave his best fake smile. "Please do not worry, both of you. I am actually spending my time with someone else."

They both looked confused.

Japan continues, "The thing he and I had was nothing to me anymore, so it is best we do not talk to each other at all. Besides, what we both had was nothing special or any sort. I am actually glad he is hanging out with other girls, because quite the contrary, I hate him!"

Germany and Italy didn't look at Japan, more rather behind him with worried faces as if someone is watching them. Japan raised an eyebrow; he turned his whole body behind and almost let out a scream when he saw a man with brown hair and upset hazel eyes looking darkly at him.

This is Greece.

"Uh...Germany, I remembered I had to go home to make some pasta!" Italy mumbled loudly, tugging his arm and Germany nod slightly, allowing him to pull his arm.

Japan turned and reached out his hand to stop them, but they both left him all alone. Wow, what great friends, huh? Japan stared at the end of the sidewalk where his 'friends' left him all alone with Greece who stood their without any emotion whatsoever. Japan decided that if he could just run away, he might be able to leave Greece and be able to hide just long enough for Greece to get utterly lost.

So, Japan took a few steps forward and prepares to run when suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and jerked over to Greece's body as if preparing to a hug. But then, Japan pushes Greece away and hot tears stream down his cheeks.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Japan resorts in anger and confusion. "How could you do this to me, I thought we were in love and now I see we are nothing but strangers to each other. I cared for you, so how could you do this to me?"

Greece remained silent, he looks the same way as Japan is looking at him: in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Greece asked, bewildered about him and Japan having a fake love together.

"What am I talking about?" Japan squawks and clutches his fists to his heart to show pain and sorrow he is feeling right now. "I…I…I love you, but you never say it back, and now I see you hanging around with women when we are a couple!"

"We a_re _a couple!" said Greece.

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU IGNORED ME FOR SO LONG?"

Greece and Japan stared into each other's eyes, Japan wanted an answer right now.

"Because…I wanted to be a better boyfriend…" Greece finally confessed, secretly feeling weight lifting off his shoulders.

They kept being silent, almost as if the nightmare was going to end.

XxXxXxX

"So you left me alone for so long because you thought you weren't a good boyfriend?" Japan asked before taking a sip of his green tea.

Back at Japan's house, Greece and Japan are sitting beside each other as the TV is showing the Christmas trees getting ready for their huge debut of glittering lights. Greece nods to Japan and he couldn't believe any of this.

"I love you so much, Kiku," Greece said and Japan blushed, he never said his real name before. "I wanted to be the best boyfriend I could be by turning to some of my relatives and…" Greece glanced sideways with a blush. "And I got some better advice from France."

Japan raises an eyebrow, "Is it me, or is it that every time we want to be better at something…we turn to France?"

Greece thought for a long moment until he replies, "No, I think it's just you."

Japan and Greece couldn't believe the little adventure they had, but it was over and Japan finally forgave him after for so long. Japan puts his drink down on the coffee table, lays on the couch and rests his head on Greece's lap as he proceeds to pet him softly on the head.

"I am so sorry I ever doubted you," Japan says, looking up at Greece who smiled gently at him.

"I have every right to be punished," said Greece. "And whatever you want me to do, I will do it for you, Kiku."

Japan looks up to Greece and thinks for a moment…but he then grins and shows his fangs.

"Have you ever heard a thing called…yaoi?" Japan asks.

Greece tilt his head, and Japan knew this is going to be very fun.

_The End_

* * *

**_Well...I don't know what will happen to those two, but I'm sure that they'll get along just well! _**

_**Please enjoy and Merry Christmas to all!** _


End file.
